


Relaxation

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonfire, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M, Slightly suggestive thing, gay dorks, ish, prompt, what not to make a bonfire out of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: They're sitting side by side; shoulders touching, fingers interlocked. It's romantic, kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Huxloween/Kylux Challenge  
> Prompt: Bonfire

They're sitting side by side; shoulders touching, fingers interlocked. It's romantic, kind of. 

 

Hux gives the casual wave of his free hand, and watches as the pile they're sitting in front of is covered throughly in a highly flammable liquid. He releases his grip on Ren's hand, gives a brief glance to the unmasked Knight, and reaches into his pocket to remove a set of matches. They're handed to Ren, who takes his grand time with removing one and lighting it.

 

It's tossed onto the flammable pile, and the two watch with twisted awe as it lights up in colors of red and orange. Kylo takes Hux's hand into his own once more, who intertwines their fingers so casually, and places a kiss upon his temple. 

 

The heat radiating off the bonfire is warm and relaxing, and they both internally thank the fallen troopers for bringing them this moment of relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> because what else should you do with dead bodies?


End file.
